


Panic

by rubyliam



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: "I hate seeing you like this. Calm down. We have things to do."





	Panic

Dorian had walked away fast when they were in the middle of planning the battle. It was him surrounded by the sea of witches and he walked out of the tent briskly, holding his hands to his head. Asterin looked back to him, eyebrows held in a furrow when her eyes went back to Manon. Nodding, Manon waved an impatient hand at the map sitting on the table and headed after the princeling, a sigh passing her lips. The flap of another tent on the grounds was flapping, as if recently brushed open, and Manon headed in that direction, going in behind the man.

Her eyes went right to where he was huddled on a cot, his head hung in his hands, sharp breaths escaping his mouth. He was repeating words that Manon couldn’t form together. She waited by the opening of the shelter, crossing her arms and standing straight.

It was only a few minutes later when the words became clear.

“I killed them.” The man let out a sob, clutching his hands to his face. “I killed them--I killed all of them. He made me kill them. I killed them.” Dorian dragged his hands through his hair, leaving it a mess before lowering his hands and looking at them in disgust. “I am a king, who has blood on his hands.”

“Everyone has blood on their hands,” said Manon, stepping closer but still leaving room between them. “Even your Witch Killer friend, and the Guard.”

“My people--”

“Will think nothing less of you.” Manon continued closer, looking as Dorian continued to stare at his shaking hands. His body was trembling and tears floated down his cheeks. “I hate seeing you like this. Calm down. We have things to do.”

“Chaol used to be the one to help.” Dorian’s voice was the same as the rest of his body. “With the panic attacks. I got them all the time when I was a child. But now he is not here. And I. . .I killed them.”

While Manon spoke, she walked closer to Dorian, “It was the Valg who possessed you who did so,” just the word sent a tremor through Dorian, “you did nothing.” Manon’s voice was full with boredom.

But, Dorian didn’t speak. His head bent, eyes squeezing shut. He clenched his hands together, trying to take deep breaths but failing as each of them were shaky and in no way calming down. Manon reached out, letting a harsh sigh out of her lips as she reached to squeeze her hand in between Dorian’s. He didn’t look to her, instead taking her hand in his own and trying again to breathe.

The man next to her was falling apart, and offering an outside touch that was void of feeling was all Manon could give.


End file.
